


Walking on the Beach

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: There's nothing like a walk on the beach in a sunny day.And in good company, better.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Walking on the Beach

[](https://imgur.com/Rk602bz)


End file.
